Justice League Action: Gods
Justice League Action: Gods & Goddesses Among Men is a animated cartoon television series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. It is apart of The DC Universe. The show is based on Marvel's Avengers Assemble. This show will airs in Summer 2017 on Cartoon Network and Disney XD. The series follows The 2001 Justice League animated series and the 2004 Justice League Unlimited animated series with the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us ''with big changes. The Heroes will have their New 52 looks combined with their outfits from ''Injustice: Gods Among Us in this animated series. This story is all about The Justice League's adventures in defending the world ( and by extension the universe ) from the forces of evil and natural disasters The Justice League starts the series with only 12 members and their numbers increase as the story progresses.. The Alternate title for this story is called Justice League Action: Infinite Crisis. The Main Pairings are *''Superman x Wonder Woman'' *''Batman x Zatanna'' *''Green Lantern Hal Jordan x Star Sapphire Carol Ferris'' *''Hawkman x Hawkgirl'' *''Raijin / Doctor Fate x Madame Xanadu '' *''Green Arrow x Black Canary'' *''John Constantine x Miranda Strange'' *''Etrigan x Lady Death'' *''King Primal / Immortal Man x Queen Hippolyta'' *''Vixen x Cyborg'' *''Orion x Dark Inferno '' *''Zero x Power Girl'' *''Mister Miracle x Big Barda'' *''Titan x Supergirl'' *''Time Mistress x Col. Steve Trevor'' *''Green Lantern John Stewart x Twilight Star'' *''King Phantom / Ghost Master x Artemis of Bana-Mightball'' Other pairings will appear later on in the story. In The Beginning of The series, The Justice League was founded by Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman & Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Cyborg, Zatanna, Raijin & Dragon Mistress. ''Plot 'Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman & Hawkgirl, Cyborg, Zatanna, Raijin and Dragon Mistress 'lead the DC Super Heroes against their most nefarious supervillains and greatest enemies and save the world. The Heroes will have to defend the Earth from enemies like space invaders and magical forces while embark on thrilling adventures. Justice League ''Members *''Superman ( Leader )'' *''Batman ( Second In Command )'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' *''The Flash'' *''Aquaman'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Dragon Mistress / Saint Dragon Priestess / Holy Fire Tornado'' *''Raijin / Doctor Fate'' *''Zatanna'' *''Cyborg'' *''Hawkman'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Captain Marvel /Shazam'' *''Captain Atom'' *''Red Tornado'' *''Green Lantern ( John Stewart )'' *''Reaper'' *''The Atom'' *''Atom Smasher'' *''Zero'' *''Supergirl'' *''Power Girl'' *''John Constantine'' *''Miranda Strange'' *''Vixen'' *''Scarlet King'' *''Huntress'' *''Deadman'' *''Madame Xanadu'' *''Black Lightning'' *''Black Canary'' *''Green Arrow'' *''Lady Death'' *''Etrigan ( Jason Blood )'' *''Dark Inferno / Hellfire Dragon Slayer / Demonic Fire Storm'' *''Swamp Thing'' *''Plastic Man'' *''Stargirl / Star Spangled Kid'' *''Mister Terrific'' *''Big Barda'' *''Mister Miracle'' *''Black Bat'' *''Titan '' *''King Primal / Immortal Man'' *''Time Mistress'' *''Twilight Star / Yin-Yang Dragon Matriarch / Quasar Storm Tempest'' *''King Phantom / Ghost Master'' *''X-Force'' *''Icon'' *''Rocket'' *''Orion'' *''Element Woman'' *''Space Cabbie'' *''Fire '' *''Ice'' *''Booster Gold'' *''Blue Beetle ( Ted Kord )'' *''Doctor Light ( Kimiyo Hoshi )'' *''Firestorm '' *''Phantom Stranger '' *''The Spectre '' *''S.T.R.I.P. E.'' ''A.R.G.U.S. Director *Amanda Waller '' *''Col. Steve Trevor'' ''D.O.M.A. Director *Ellen Yin'' ''Teen Titans '' ''Young Justice Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: Earthshaking War Season 6: Public Enemies Season 7: Apocalypse Season 8 : The Wrath of Trigon Season 9 : Infinite Crisis '' ''Season 10: Flashpoint Season 11: Parallel Injustice Season 12: The Legendary Trinity War Trivial Infomation / Important Facts *Naruto takes on the mantle of Doctor Fate as Raijin, he gets the Tower of Fate. He is in a romantic relationship with Nimue Inwudu / Madame Xanadu. He is also in friendly rivalry with Zatanna because of the immense potential and their powerful affirmity to the mystic arts.'' *''Naruto is from a race of Mystical humanoids called Sekaians who are highly evolved and supremely intelligent. he is the crown prince of Sekai since Minato and Kushina are the King and Queen of Sekai. The Royal clans of The Uzumaki, Senju and Namikaze are pureblood descendants of The First Sekaian King, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Minato, Kushina, Nawaki and Tsunade left the planet after the rebellion against them by Obito Uchiha. King Minato had to destroy the planet to prevent Obito from taking over the planet.'' *''Sekaians are said tto be direct descendants of The Primordials.'' *''Sekaians are the strongest race in the universe and can rival the might of The New Gods and other High Tier Races.'' *''Sekaians have evolved to the point where they are able to grow tails just like the Argonians *Here is a list of many abilities that Sekaians commonly have.' **Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability and Superhuman Endurance.'' **''Omnipotence, Omniscience and Omnipresence'' **''Energy Absorption, Energy Manipulation and Energy Enhancement'' **''Magic'' **''Reality Warping'' **''Immortality and Invulnerability'' **''Demonic Transformation'' **''Gravity Manipulation, Nature Manipulation Space & Time Manipulation'' **''Teleportation, Telekinesis & Telepathy'' **''Atmoskinesis'' **''Resurrection, Regeneration and Accelerated Healing'' **''Shape Shifting'' **''Breathing Underwater'' *''Kagome, Sango and Kikyo are the daughters of The Strongest and most powerful Dragon, King Bahamut. All 3 women commands all dragons. Kagome, Sango and Kikyo are true masters in The Mystic Arts. Kagome is a master of Holy Magic, Sango is a master of Demonic Magic and Kikyo is a master of Twilight Magic'' *''Titan is a Argonian. His race rivals the might of Sekaians, Tennoians, Kryptonians, Martians, Thanagarians and other high tier races.'' *''Lois Lane is the High Queen of Tennoia. Before she assumed the throne, she was transformed into a super tank to protect her family's throne, kingdom and planet from threats. She is just as madly powerful as Scarlet King. Her alien name is Lois Tar-Lei. The Justice League helped her reclaim her throne from Chancellor Raiku Nic-Zune.'' *''Iris West-Allen become the heroine X-Force after she was infused with the Xeno Force Crystal which gives her Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Durability, Super Reflexes, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Force Manipulation, Quantum Field Manipulation and Energy Manipulation.'' Category:DC Universe Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:TV series Category:Series Category: New 52